This is Our Life
by xXDragonMistyXx
Summary: 4 girls are sent to an academy in the Sinnoh region that the 4 mysterious boys they knew attended. Vampires,werewolves,witches...Will their life ever be normal? Poke/Contest/Ikari/Flavescent. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Yes! First freakin story on this account. Yeah i know its really effin short but you what i dont really care now cuz i gtg to a party soon. Anyway...Time to move on with the story i guess. Lord this gonna S.U.C.K XD**

**Misty: Yup probably :p**

**Me: STFU XO**

**Dragon: isnt making her mad fun? no homo XD**

**Me: -.- Dats my OC Dragon btw...**

**Dragon: Yaw bieches x3**

**Me: Anyway on with the comeplete rushed story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! IF I DID ONLY MY FAVORITE SHIPPINGS WUD EXIST IN THE ANIME! and adavanshipping n pearlshipping wud be gone 4EVER!(srry advance n pearl fans)**

* * *

><p>(Misty's POV)<p>

I sat there, on the incredibaly hot bus, as it drove to Eterna(**is that how you spell it? XD**) city. Next to me were my 3 best friends, May, Dawn, and Iris. We had all traveled from the Kanto region to attend this rich academy in the Sinnoh region. I really hate snobby people but whatever. It was Dawn's idea to go here anyway. But god was it a long trip. One reason is Dawn being a freakin' drama queen and Iris almost getting us thrown off the damn plane! All I wanted now was to get to the dang school and rest!

"Misty. Im hungry…" Dawn whined. "Well, youre going to have to wait, dammit…" May growled at the blue haired teen. Dawn sunk behind me, clearly scared. I even shuddered abit at May's glare. She was pretty grumpy after the plane ride. Dawn frowned and looked around the bus, licking her lips. "Dawn. Don't even think about it..." I said. "Aww! But they look pretty tasty…" Iris rolled her eyes. "Yeah, for you" Dawn sulked into her seat.

Now a bet youre wondering why in God's name would she say that? Well its simple; Dawn's a vampire. How? Well, long story short: A guy texting in his car plus Dawn walking across the street….I think you get it. But luckily we had our 'friend' Paul there to help save her. And so the story ends with Paul turning Dawn into a vampire. Simple as that.

"Misty!" Dawn sundenly yelled. "What Dawn…" I growled.

"May is being a bitch again!" "Shut the hell up!" May shouted at Dawn. I facepalmed and looked out the window. "Well im sorry drama queen, but if you didn't notice before A FATASS GUY THREW UP ON ME AT THE FREAKIN' AIRPORT." I snickered abit at that comment. It was pretty funny. "Hey guys look! It's the school!" Iris yelled and we all looked out the window. I smiled abit once I saw who was out there, waiting.

(Normal POV)

There on the sidewalk waiting were 4 boys, one with raven black hair, one with green hair, one with dark lavender hair and finally one with dirty blond hair. "Why are we here again?" The one with purple hair groaned. The one with black hair shrugged. "I dunno. I just wanted to see Misty. That's all really." He smiled. "So you dragged us all into it?" The hamdsome green hair rolled his eyes. "Yup!~" The raven haired replied cheerfully. The dirty blond rolled his eyes as he watched the bus roll slowly to the stop point.

* * *

><p><strong>I really rushed this XD*shot* Oh wells ill do better next time i guess. Plz review and stuff liek dat.<strong>

**Dragon: or just comepletely ignore wut she just said B3**

**Me: Anyway...til nxt time i type stuff...Dis be Lizzeh and Drageh signing off**

**Dragon: Peace! =D**


	2. Chapter 2: Here we go

**Hai every1! Sorry for the late updates. i have been really busy lately. sorry this is so short too...im such a fail at life TT^TT**

**So hopefully youll guys enjoy this fail of a chappie TT^TT**

**Also, im sorry wishfulshippers but this will flavescentshipping. There will be wishfulshipping moments(as i am a big fan myself) and Cilan will definately appear(cuz im his altimate fangirl xDD). soo yaa. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon cuz imma fail at life.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Here we go.**

The bus halted to a complete stop at the sidewalk. "Thank God!" Iris cheered as she literally jumped of the bus. The other girls sweat dropped and followed out. "Sup Ash, Drew, Paul, and Trip." Misty greeted. "Hullo Pauleh!" Dawn yelled, hugging the plum head. He sighed. "Get off me, Troublesome…" Dawn smirked. "Nope~"

"Hello, Oldie." May said to Drew, smirking. "And hello to you too, June." Drew flashed back, flipping his bangs. The brunette glared. "Tch. Whatever." She grabbed one of her bags and threw it straight at Drew. "Now be a gentlemen and carry my bags." May stuck her tongue out and winked. Drew rolled his eyes. "Jesus Christ, what do you have in here? Rocks?" May rolled her eyes. "Stop whining and grow a pair will ya?"

"So are you this naturally retarded?" Trip chuckled as Iris frantically looked through her bags. "Screw you. This is very important!" She angrily replied. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY IPOD?" She screeched as Trip laughed more. "God, Blackstar**(No racistism intended Ono)**, you're such a freaking' idiot!" Iris twitched her eyebrows and glared at the dirty blond. "F' you and your Soul Eater references!" Trip just chuckled even more.

"Oh come on, Misty! One bite! Please?" "Hell no! Now let go!" Both teens were in a tug of war over…a chocolate bar!*** **Misty tried to pull her precious chocolate bar from the raven-haired vamp's hand, but Ash smiled and easily pulled it away. "Damn you and your vampire strength!" Misty pouted as Ash happily nommed the bar. Paul facepalmed as he watched them. "Idiots…" He muttered, before Dawn interrupted his thoughts. "Where are the dorms?" She asked. "This way." Trip stepped up, ready to lead the way.

"That was the longest ass way you could have ever picked…" May growled. "Stop whining, March." Drew said, smirking. "You know what? I have had enough-." May yelled, raising her fist in the air. "May! You can beat Drew's ass later. Lets get things settled in here." Misty scolded the brunette, who calmed down.

The girls looked around the dorm. "Nice!" Dawn smiled and put her stuff on a top bunk. May and Misty did the same, taking the bottom bunks. "WOO! TOP BUNK!" Iris yelled, jumping onto the other top bunk. "Had coffee?" Misty asked the girl. "Oh hell yes!" The other girls chuckled. "AHA! See Lizzy! I told you they were in this one!" Misty crinched as the sound of the new voice. "Oh hell no…not her…anything in the effin world but her…"

Misty prayed, but sighed in defeat as a girl with long light green hair walked into the room.

" Hi Misty!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ish such a fffffaaaaiiillllll TT^TT<strong>

**Can you guys guess who the new girl be? x3 She a famous OC of mine.**

**Btw i haz a deviant art account :3**

**Ish: LizzyKitsune**

**Any1 until next time...BAI!**


End file.
